greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Stainton
DO NOT EDIT PAGES LIKE THIS. Robert Wolfgang Stainton (born under Wolfgang Günther), better known as Robert W. Stainton and Robert Stainton, is a German-American animator, actor, voice actor, director, prop maker, and producer who is the creator of Greeny Phatom, Jeb City, the new Raggedy Ann & Andy animated series, Greeny LOL and Greeny Phatom: The Xperience. He was also the inventor of Greenytoons. He had re-founded Greenyworld Studios in 1997. Robert Stainton playes the voices of Little Guy, Santed Sailor, and Little Guy 8. Robert lives in Utica, New York with his daughters Crystal Stainton and Valerie Michaels-Stainton, his five sons Abdul Stainton, George Stainton, Daniel Stainton, Robert "Jake" Stainton, Jr., and Mike Stainton, along with his pet Serbian husky, Robbie, and his pet bird, Mags at his Greenyville Ranch. He is married to American-Canadian artist, animator, actress, and LGBT activist Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels. Robert is the youngest of 9 brothers. History He was born in Chicago, Illinois on September 2, 1967 to a German father and a American mother. According to a 2012 interview, his father left Germany after the Nazi Party rose to power. As a kid, he enjoyed drawing ants, and he loved watching German films (this obsession is what inspired the 1995 television series Greeny Phatom). He also began his Raggedy Ann & Andy obsession as a kid also. Robert's father was also an animator who worked on the ToonWorld (now known as Greenytoons) series The Holy Adventures of Jesus Christ. Robert wanted to be an animator just like his father after seeing Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure at the Portage Theater in 1977. Robert's first paid job was being a waiter at the Pizzeria Due on 619 North Wabash Ave in Chicago, where he also sang in a Italian comedy band called Robert's Pizza Bakers who greeted customers for a while, and who released a comedy EP called "Italian Food Songs". which sold about 349,000,000 copies near the Chicago area.. Robert Stainton created alot of classic cartoons after joining Greetastic (now Greenyworld Studios) for a part-time job, such as his short lived series Dr. Beanson that he made during work on Greeny Phatom. Before he made Greeny Phatom, Dr. Beanson, and other cartoons, Robert had made the giant "falling fruits" for the Bonkers candy commercials. According to a interview in the ''20th Greeny Years'' documentary, the "fruits" are in his garage, but have suffered from dry rot due to Robert's laziness to store well. He has worked on commercials since 1979, when he was at age 12, being the youngest director of a commercial (for Elmers' Glue) in 1980. In 1984, at age 17, he became a member of the cast of The Jeff Jones Show. He played piano in the Jeff Jones Band. In 1985, at age 18, he and his friend Ulises Tobar started up Greetastic, Inc. in Ulises' garage. Their fathers and Robert's sister Kendall Stainton were early investors in the company. In 1990, Robert obtained a part-time job at Apple Entertainment, Inc. as a voice actor, musician, and editor. Robert graduated from the University of Chicago with a bachelor's degree in art in 1991. He also made the "letters" for the Nick Jr. "Loretta the Letter Lady" shorts. Robert in addition to his animation and acting work he frequently volunteers his time on the Pizzeria Due delivery hotline. Robert says that sometimes a caller will change his tone: "Hello, I'd like a large plain deep dish pizza...Hey, you sound just like Little Guy from that Greeny Phatom show!". After Dr. Beanson was cancelled he had to focus on making more Greeny Phatom episodes. Despite his work not typically being a very lucrative career, he's done so much work that he now owns a ranch where he lives. He married transgender woman Kristian Michaels in 1998. In 2004, he signed a contract with Fox Animation to syndicate Greeny Phatom on saturday nights. (for a short time.) In 2007, 2008, and 2009 he played Bentley the turtle in the DTV films Sly Cooper, Sly Cooper 2, and Sly Cooper 3. In 2009, half a day after the first, official and only airing of the controversial episode, Ofcom said they just didn't like it when Robert was drunk and decided to make it. He was the uncredited Supervising Animator for Hotel Transylvania. He also helped design Mavis and some of the new characters for it's sequel. He also helped Michael Wildshill to create shows and games like New Super Pikachu Bros. series (mashup/crossover game franchise with Minecraft, Portal, Mario, Pokemon etc) and The Axaxins In 2013, Robert Stainton's Greenyworld Studios in conjunction with Mike Bluth's Bluth Entertainment is currently in production on the new incubator animation show coming to GoAnimate called Heck Yeah! Cartoons, formerly Oh Yeah! Cartoons, but changed due to copyright issues, since Oh Yeah! Cartoons was already a show that was owned by Viacom/Nickelodeon. In 2015, Stainton founded Stainton Enterprises, the quickly-growing media, merchandising, advertising, telecommunications, technology and licensing conglomerate Trivia * He owns a , a , and a Aquarius Blue "Última Edición" (Final Edition) . * Robert owns a massive collection of 1970's microwaves, and a early Radarange model. * Robert is a known member of the . He joined the group to protect his transgender wife. * Robert once used the Alan Smithee pseudonym while dubbing Tamotsu in the Greeny Adult Channel dub of the very infamous Boku no Pico. Reportedly this was due to Robert being disgusted by hentai. ** He also uses many pseudonyms while doing voices on some Greenytoons and the anime dubs done by the Greeny Channel networks. On Catgirl and the Clawed Crusaders, the main villain Dr. Machstein and Jonathan the Werepoodle's human form are voiced by him under the pseudonyms George Spelvin and Foggyday Snowson (the pseudonym was thought up on a January day in 1999 with much snow and lots of fog), while on a 2004 GlaceonTheVHSRipper2's World episode he voiced a American pen-pal of Sam the Stickfigure under the pseudonym of Peppy Miller (the episode came out years before The Artist, which had a character by that name). * Robert is a huge fan of Raggedy Ann and Andy. Kristian is also a fan of Raggedy Ann and Andy, but not as extreme as him. She is mostly an animatronics fan. * Robert has partial Italian, Persian, and Vietnamese heritage. * Robert's house in Chicago holds the Robert Days festival all throughout Spring and Summer. He describes it as "Black Rock City minus the Burning Man, weird shit, and ridiculous copyright rules for the video and photos taken" * Robert has become the Mao-like idol for the Greenytoons, mainly in China. At the recently-opened Greenyworld China City, park castmembers are allowed to read the story of Robert's journey from small-town Chicago boy to the world's biggest dingbat, and photos of him, his insights, and his catchy slogans and phrases are plastered all over the theme park. * In a interview, he stated that he viewed Greeny Phatom's hate as pride that his work is being more noticed. * Robert and his wife are members of the Medinah Shriners. * Robert was briefly in a feud with Bansky, when he painted over his "Napalm" artwork with the words "Get Raided Bitches" with a weird creature next to it. Bansky responded by painting over the sign of Greenyworld Store London with his trademark tag. Graffiti-removal contractors Nordic later painted it over, and the damaged sign was replaced with a sign consisting of Purbeck Stones carved with the place name. Several taggings and calls to Nordic later, the feud stopped. Gallery of photos Stainton R.jpg|Robert on a fishing trip Category:Cast and crew